The Accidental Time Travel
by MrsWhitlock143
Summary: Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and Clary get thrown back two-hundred years into the past after Magnus tries to Portal them to Idris. Now, on their journey to get back to the modern world, they meet their legendary ancestors. The question they all really wanna figure out is: How are they going to get back home?
1. Chapter 1

Jace's POV

I blinked my eyes open as I fumbled for my weapons belt. I rubbed the fog from my eyes and look around me -the narrow streets were dark and empty, the sky cloudy. A stray couple wandered the streets, the lady in a puffy dress and clinging to the man's arm.

_Where the hell am I? _

I peered around at my surroundings before noticing something very important -I was alone. I jumped and sat up as I realized Clary, Alec, Isabelle, and Magnus were gone.

Clary… My beautiful, accident-prone, brave little girlfriend. Oh God… Where is she? And my brother and sister… Where have they gone to now?

I stood up slowly, reaching for one of my seraph blades. I heard a noise behind me and I turned, blade at the ready.

"Ithuriel!" I half-yelled and my seraph blade sprung to life. It shone brightly and grew to its full length, poised for stabbing anyone through the throat.

"Whoa! Calm your shit, Jace!" Alec hissed at me, kicking my blade out of my hands. "You really gonna kill your own brother?"

I scowled at Alec before picking up my sword. "I didn't know who it was. Where are the girls?"

Alec shook his head. "I don't know, but we have to find them. Where are we?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I huffed before turning solemn at the look Alec was giving me. "Sorry."

Alec blew out a cold breath. "Well, I guess we'd better look for them, then."

"Why don't you just call them?"

"No reception."

"Oh." I wondered where could we possible be in the world where there was no cell phone reception. I shook my head and wondered how we got ourselves into this mess. I was going to kill Magnus -as soon as we found him.

"Well, I guess we better start looking, then." I said and Alec nodded. "Should we split up?"

Alec's head spun around to look at me. He glared at me sharply before responding, "Absolutely not! Split up? No, Jace, I do not need for you to get lost here too."

I scoffed despite understanding my parabatai's concern. "I'm not going to get lost, Alec."

"I'm not taking the chance, Jace. We'll search for Magnus and the girls together and that's final." Alec determined and began to walk, knowing that I would follow him.

"Stupid, Alec. Thinks he's the boss now, just because he's the only "adult" here. He's only eighteen, a year older. Who does he think he is?" I muttered angrily.

"I don't think I'm anybody, Jace. I _know_ that I'm your parabatai and your brother. I _know _I want to keep you safe. And I _know _you're gonna not talk trash behind my back again. I am the adult here." Alec responded without turning around. His keen sense of hearing really ticked me off sometimes -his hearing was even better than mine!

"You know, you're only eighteen. I'm only a year younger than you." I called out to him, glaring at the back of his head. Alec stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me.

"Eighteen is the starting age into adulthood for Shadowhunters -you know that. So, technically, I am the adult whether I am a year, three years, or six months older than you. Got it?" Alec smirked as he turned around and continued walking. "Now, let's go."

"Yes sir." I muttered sarcastically as I followed Alec down the winding streets.

As Alec and I wandered the streets, my eyes searched every corner, hoping they would catch a glimpse of Clary, Isabelle, or Magnus.

_I hope they're okay…_ I prayed, then mentally chided myself. _Of course they're alright! Izzy's a natural-born fighter. She's the best Shadowhunter of our generation -after me, of course. Clary is a good fighter too… but she is just a beginner… Let's hope she's with Isabelle, for safety's sake. And Magnus… Well, he needs to do some explaining. I'm going to kill him. _

"Who?" Alec asked, suddenly appearing next to me. I turned, stifling my flinch, and looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"You said you were going to kill "him"? Who are you going to kill? For your sake, you better not mean Magnus." Alexander warned.

"That's exactly who I mean and you won't be able to stop me." I muttered angrily. His stupid warlock was the one who got us into this mess, sending us through a defective Portal.

"You will do nothing to harm my boyfriend! You wouldn't like it if Clary had messed up and I was on a rampage, craving her blood, now would you?"

"I don't crave his blood -I'm not a vampire." I answered, ignoring Alec's question. He shot me a glare. "Okay fine, I won't kill him -but I going to injure him. Quite severely."

"You will do no such thing, Jace Lightwood." Alec hissed and I rolled my eyes.

"He's a warlock -all he has to do is snap his fingers and he'll be healed. Besides, who are you to be bossing me around? I am not a child, Alec."

"Under the law you are. Not only that, but you are my younger brother and parabatai -I have the right to boss you around. Besides, Magnus is MY boyfriend! I wouldn't let him entertain thoughts about hurting you, so you will not harm him, despite however angry you might be at him. Understood?" Alec lectured and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from answering him something not-very-nice.

"Jace, I asked you a question." He pressed and I snapped.

"Fine, Alec. I won't harm a hair on your glittery warlock's head, even if he's the one who fucked up and sent us to God-knows-where! But, of course, no harm can come to poor, innocent Magnus. Just a simple mistake, that's all it was, right? If I would have messed up, you wouldn't have left it alone, same if it were Izzy or Clary. You know that. But, no -nobody's allowed to mess with precious Magnus!" I snapped venomously.

"That's not true and you know it." Alec retorted. I smiled back at him.

"So, I can hurt him?"

"NO!"

"Fine, asshole." I muttered.

I was sure he heard me and he probably would have turned around and smacked me, if it weren't for the sudden scream that pierced the night air.

Alec and I didn't hesitate -immediately we sprinted in the direction of the scream, hoping it wasn't Isabelle or Clary.

_Not Izzy, _I tried to reassure myself. _Izzy only does battle cries, not fearful screams… She's too badass and capable for that. Clary… Aw, God. Please don't let it have been Clary. _

Another ear-shattering shriek filled the quiet night and Alec and I ran even faster. We were both desperate to make sure it wasn't our girls, but we'd obviously help whoever was screaming.

"Alec, I don't see anyone!"I yelled worriedly.

Alec shook his head. "Keep running and looking; we have to see what's going on and help if we can."

"I know that!" I answered angrily before stopping dead in my tracks. Another pitiful wail and this time it came from the alley to my right.

I didn't even glance back at Alec. I ducked into the dark alley, blade at the ready.

"Jace!" Alec hissed, gripping my arm. "Careful."

I shrugged him off and continued into the alley, searching for signs of activity of any kind. After a few minutes of utter silence, another scream; from right in front of me.

"Ithuriel!" I yelled and my seraph blade sprang to life once again. I raised my witchlight over my head, illuminating the area in front of me. What I saw was a Drevak Demon being warded off by a short girl with fiery red hair.

Clary.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's a new story! Sorry that I keep starting new stories when I haven't finished any other fics… I hate when others do that and here I am being hypocritical. I am ashamed. I will try to get my other stories updated as soon as possible! I promise. **

** I've been experiencing a tiny bit of writer's block with my other stories and the idea for this one popped up into my head as I was staring at my computer screen, willing an idea to come. Not the idea we all probably wanted, but I think this could be the start of a good story! Hopefully, you all think so too and won't hate me for making you wait for my other updates while I start writing more stories… **

** Please review and tell me what you think! Don't let your hate for me influence you into not writing reviews… Did I mention review?**

** Until next time… **


	2. Chapter 2

Jace's POV

"Clary!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and lurched forward to drive the demon away from her.

"Jace, no!" Alec shrieked and grabbed my arm, yanking me backwards. Clary and the Drevak Demon moved farther down the alley, but Clary was aware of our presence. She at least knew better than to let herself get distracted while in the midst of a battle.

I tried to pull out of Alec's grip, but his hold on me was too tight. "Alec, let go of me! Don't you see Clary needs my help!"

"Jace, no! Clary is perfectly capable of handling herself -but, I'll go with her as backup. You stay here, you hear me?"

"No, she's my girlfriend! Now, let me go!" I hissed before pulling away so hard that I managed to get free. As I began to run towards the sounds of Clary and the demon, Alec halted me again by grabbing my ankle. I fell forward onto the ground and Alec climbed on top of me, pinning my arms down.

"Jace, you're not thinking clearly. I get that you wanna save your girlfriend, but you're gonna get yourself killed. I promise I'll bring her back, but you need to stay here, Jace. You got me?"

I stopped struggling -well, for the most part -and nodded. I looked up at Alec. "Okay, fine. But, go! Hurry, please, Alexander!"

Alec nodded and ran in the direction Clary had taken off.

"Clary!" I heard Alec yell and Clary responding hoarsely where she was. I lay still on the ground, listening to the sounds of my girlfriend and parabatai taking down the Drevak, and I wondered what was taking them so long. That's when I realized that there was more than one demon against them.

By the distinct sounds the demons were making, I guessed that there were five. Alec was a great fighter and Clary was getting better each day, but I didn't think that they could handle five Drevak demons all at once.

It wasn't much of a debate on which course of action to take next -wait for my parabatai and girlfriend to possibly get themselves killed, or run to help them and then get my ass kicked by Alec. I went with the latter.

I hauled myself up off the ground and broke into a run towards the sound of the battle. I knew I would reach them before anything serious happened, but I pushed myself harder, not wanting to take any chances. I was still hoping for Clary to invent The Indestructible Rune, but I didn't think that was going to happen anytime soon.

As I arrived at the scene, I noticed Clary was busy fending off one demon, while Alec handled the other four. I could assume Clary wasn't too fond of that particular idea, but Alec was only doing it to keep her safe. For my sake.

Alec had his back to Clary and her demon, so I sprinted over to where Clary was, but made sure to stay as quiet as I possibly could.

I rushed up behind Clary and hissed in her ear to duck. She obeyed immediately, giving me space to leap over her. I jumped as high as I could and landed on the demon's back.

Momentarily confused, the demon turned in circles and I took that as my opportunity. I drove my seraph blade through its back, right in the spot that Valentine had taught me was the deadliest -through this point, you can sever the enemy's spine and pierce its heart all at once, killing it instantly.

I leaped down and Clary and I locked eyes for a moment, before I took her into my arms. I kissed her as deeply as I could within three seconds, because at that moment, I heard Alec scream.

"Stay here, Clary." I whispered before turning and racing towards where Alec was battling, now, only three, demons.

As usual, Clary didn't follow my orders, and rushed over to help with what she could as well. She appeared on one side of Alec while I appeared on the other. Alec glanced over at us and did a double-take when he saw me. His face immediately morphed into one of anger as he glared daggers at me.

"Surprise." I laughed shakily. "I'm here to help, bro."

"I am going to kick your ass." Was all Alec told me before turning back to the situation at hand. I swallowed nervously before working on destroying my own demon, but I couldn't help but glance over at Clary every so often, making sure she was doing okay. And that almost cost me my life.

"Holy shit!" I yelled as the demon shot a line of its black venom at me. I ducked and rolled to avoid it, but a bit of it got me on my shoulder -of course, I didn't even notice.

"Son of a -" I began, but was rudely interrupted when Alec knocked me to the ground.

"You little shit! Do you not realize the demons are shooting poison all over the Goddamn place! Pay attention and stop focusing on Clary!" Alec yelled before hauling me back up.

I shook my head to clear the fogginess I felt, and I threw my blade at the hissing demon, catching it in one eye.

"You will die." It hissed at me. "You are not supposed to be here, little boy."

I chuckled. "Yeah? Well, I'm gonna make sure you're not here much longer either." I leaped up high into the air, landing behind the Drevak and I yanked my blade out from its eye. I swiftly sliced the head off the demon and smiled when it shrieked in agony before its body vanished. I stood watching as my little redhead finished off her demon, shortly followed by my brother.

I opened my arms wide, inviting Clary in, and she immediately accepted the invitation. She leaped into my arms, her curly, red hair swirling around her. I lifted her up and kissed her for a very long time.

"Nice work there, baby." I told her proudly as I set her down on her feet. She flipped her hair back and smiled widely.

"Why, thank you."

I laughed slightly before turning serious a moment later after hearing Alec forcefully clearing his throat. I looked at him over Clary's head and gave him a sheepish grin.

"I'm guessing 'sorry' won't cut it?" I asked Alec jokingly while he continued to glare at me. Eventually, Clary got uncomfortable with all the staring and she awkwardly backed away from us, with the excuse of retrieving one of her daggers.

"Come on, Alec, say something!" I practically whined.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from the demons? Didn't I tell you that Clary and I could handle it?" Alec admonished.

"I was only trying to help, Alec, and I did! I helped both of you with the Drevaks, and I didn't get myself killed either. Look, I'm sorry, I know I never listen to you, but I couldn't help it."

"Jace! I tell you to do things -or not to do things -because I want to keep you safe, not because I'm trying to boss you around. When are you gonna learn, Jace? You could've -" Alec stopped in mid-rant and I prepared myself for a blow that never came. Slowly, I opened my eyes, hoping that Alec wouldn't decide to smack me after all.

"Oh shit." He muttered.

"What is it, Alec?" I asked him curiously. Clary came back and looked at where Alec was staring, and I followed her gaze as well. My eyes popped wide open. My jacket and shirt-sleeve were torn and there was Drevak venom covering my left shoulder. How had I not noticed that earlier? Must have been the adrenaline.

"Jace, I told you to be careful! There's venom inside of you now, and it just so happens to be poison that can only be treated by a warlock!" Alec ranted before taking a breath. He closed his eyes for a moment before asking me unsteadily, "Jace, do you feel dizzy? Sick? Like you're dying? Please say no."

"No, I don't feel any of those symptoms… Just kind of groggy…" I answered and saw the concern in Alec's eyes immediately increase a notch.

"Oh man… Oh, Jace." Alec started muttering.

"We've gotta get him to a warlock -Magnus! We've gotta find Magnus immediately, Alec! But, what about Izzy? We can't let Jace die!" Clary rambled on but Alec didn't say a word back to her. He raised his gaze back to my face and looked into my eyes. I looked up into his blue eyes, waiting for his judgment.

"We need to find Magnus and Isabelle, or any warlock that we find on the way. Let's go. Now." Alec commanded. He ripped off a strip of his white t-shirt and tied it around my bleeding shoulder. "That should hold the blood for now. I won't draw an Iratze because it'll just trap the venom inside." He explained to me before pausing at staring at me for a moment. He unexpectedly grabbed me into a bone-crushing hug, but I didn't complain. He kissed my forehead and whispered, "You're going to be fine, Jace, I promise." before grabbing my good arm and practically dragging me back into the street, Clary following frantically behind.

As we continued walking down the road, I noticed that Alec was raising his emotionless shield again. He was like me in that way -we didn't usually show our emotions, even to the ones we love. I knew Alec was worried about me because he knew I could die, but I knew he was also angry. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was going to let his anger fuel him until I'm cured -if I'm cured- rather than break down in panic and worry and love. I was right.

"Walk faster!" Alec ordered, squeezing my arm tighter and pulling me along faster.

"Ow, Alec, you're hurting my arm. Isn't it bad enough that I've already got ONE injured arm?" I half-teased, but Alec wasn't in the mood.

"You wouldn't have any injured arms if you had just done what I told you!" He raged and I cringed. I never liked it when Alec was angry -and now that he was an adult, he had a lot more power over Izzy and I, powers assigned to him by my adoptive parents.

"Besides, pretty soon you won't be having to worry about your injured arm or arms -in a matter of time, you'll be worrying about your injured backside instead. When are you going to understand that your safety means a shitload to me, Jace?" Alec muttered, almost too low for me to hear.

"Alec -" I began but stopped short when a girl appeared in front of us. The three of us halted in our tracks and breathed a sigh of relief as we took notice of who the tall girl with black hair and several weapons was.

"Thank the Angel you three are okay!" Isabelle exclaimed, relieved before taking in the injury my shoulder was sporting. Her face darkened. "Well, not so much as 'okay'…"


End file.
